


Piercings & Butterflies

by eternalmurasaki (hontou_ni_fxxk_desu)



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Ear Piercings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hontou_ni_fxxk_desu/pseuds/eternalmurasaki
Summary: They're sitting in Jin's bedroom, nervously heating a needle through a candle's flame."Ok, who wants to go first?" Pi asks.





	Piercings & Butterflies

They're sitting in Jin's bedroom, nervously heating a needle through a candle's flame.

"Ok, who wants to go first?" Pi asks.

Jin's leg twitches and he looks like he's tempted to speak up, but he hesitates a moment too long-

"I will," Kame says, a determined look on his face as he crawls closer to the flame.

Pi eyes his laptop one last time to re-read the instructions.

"Wait. I'd rather have Jin do it, if you don't mind."

Pi pauses, then just shrugs and hands the needle over.  
Jin looks horrified.

"Are you sure... ?" the latter asks.

Kame nods.

"If Pi fucks up, I'll kill him. If you do... well, you'll regret it but you'll live," he explains.

Yamapi rolls his eyes, but Jin doesn't look reassured. 

"Ok," he finally says. "Come here."

Kame ignores the butterflies in his stomach when Jin carefully brushes his hair behind his ear. It's the adrenaline, that's what it is.

Anytime now-

"Fuck," Jin mutters.  
Kame isn't breathing. He barely has the time to realise it's painful when it's already done, and Jin is gently disinfecting his earlobe.

Pi scrambles closer.  
"Did it hurt?"

"It's alright," Kame replies, ignoring the way Jin taking care of his ear makes him tingly all over.

A gold hoop is already in place.

"Isn't the hole... a bit low?" Pi asks.

"Shut up it's perfect!" Jin protests defensively.

Kame scrambles up and rushes to the bathroom.

As he checks his reflection he realises that it _is_ indeed a bit low but... he feels like the unusual position makes it look edgier. So that's cool.

"...Do you like it?"  
Jin is on the threshold, peering at Kame in the mirror.

"Yeah, it'll do," Kame replies off-handedly. "Thanks."

He doesn't say that he especially likes it because Jin did it.

 

Five years later, when Jin is sensually licking and biting that same earlobe, Kame is pretty sure Jin likes the thought that he's the one who marked him too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd missed writing Akame!  
> I still have a ton of drafts waiting for me to get back to them, but I thought I'd make myself write & post something tonight.  
> I'd wanted to write a drabble about this ever since we found out akampi actually pierced each other's ears.
> 
> I didn't have the courage to look up how people actually get their ears pierced.  
> DON'T TRY WHAT I WROTE AT HOME
> 
> Thanks for reading~!


End file.
